Les secrets de Lucius Malefoy
by Angelus le rouge
Summary: OS triste, deathfic. Les derniers choix d'un homme lorsque ses secrets tombent ...


Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit ou bon appétit suivant le moment de la journée ou ce que vous faites,

alors voici un petit os, drame, deathfic (j'aime pas les drames, j'aime pas pleurer et pourtant je l'ai écris, allez savoir pourquoi) donc si vous êtes aussi hypersensible que moi, sortez un mouchoir ou deux, alors c'est triste et à la fois avec un peu de joie, d'accomplissement on va dire ... enfin c'est ce que je pense.

Donc si vous ne souhaitez pas pleurer, ou si vous êtes du genre à frapper les auteurs qui vous font verser quelques larmes (j'insiste sur ce point hein !) ne lisez pas merciii

Et si vous aimez et que vous êtes une âme généreuse qui a un petit peu de temps pour m'aider à progresser dans l'écriture, merci de laisser vos impressions

Bonne lecture !

**Les secrets de Lucius Malefoy**

Lucius Malfoy, mangemort de son état, ancien directeur du département des mystères du ministère de la magie à Londres, père d'un unique enfant, se montrait comme un sorcier cynique et arrogant. Et pourtant … ce n'était qu'une façade … une façade belle et monstrueuse à la fois pour cacher et préserver ses secrets.

Secrets bien trop nombreux, bien trop blessants … et pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Le premier : sa double nature, qu'il enfouissait précieusement au fond de lui.

Pas même sa propre famille ne savait qui il était en réalité.

Car lui, Lucius Malfoy, avait un cœur.

Il délaissait son épouse, ignorait son fils, se faisait passer pour le bras droit du sorcier le plus froid du siècle et pourtant … chaque jour qui passait il n'a qu'une envie : revenir à sa vie de famille du début.

SssSssSssSssS

Il aimait tellement sa femme et son fils, il aurait même aimé avoir plusieurs enfants, mais il ne pouvait plus profiter de ce bonheur, de son dernier cocon de sécurité. Il avait trop peur de tout perdre.

Car oui, Lucius Malfoy avait peur.

Tellement peur.

Il serait prêt à souffrir pour eux. Il serait prêt à mourir pour eux.

Mais son fils n'avait pour lui qu'un sentiment de haine amer, sa femme ne l'aimait plus et restait stoïque face à lui. Pour eux, il n'existait déjà plus.

Et pourtant il les aimait tellement.

Ce soir, le seigneur des ténèbres allait livrer la bataille finale contre Potter et l'ordre du Phénix.

Ce soir il savait que Drago allait trahir tous ses engagements car il était espion pour Potter.

Ce soir son maître allait très probablement tuer sa femme et son fils.

Ce soir … il allait mourir pour eux.

SsssSsssSsssSsssS

La nuit avait beau ne pas encore être là, la pénombre qui régnait sur le parc de Poudlard laissait croire que le soleil s'était couché depuis bien longtemps.

Des sortilèges et maléfices fusaient dans tous les sens, éclairant macabrement cette sinistre noirceur magique qui recouvrait Poudlard.

Lucius essayait de repérer au mieux où étaient Narcissa et Drago, mais il ne les voyait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui, dans tout les mangemorts qui se battaient, pouvaient bien être l'amour de sa vie et le seul espoir qu'il lui restait était de croire que Drago avait pu se mettre en sécurité dans le château.

Des cris de douleurs, de dépit et de rage emplissaient l'espace autour de lui. Ses sorts de bouclier se succédaient, il sauvait des vies sans trop y faire attention, espérant juste que sa famille était en vie.

Soudain il le voyait. Son fils, la chair de sa chair, en train de se battre contre un trio de mangemorts armés jusqu'aux dents.

Lucius s'arrêta quelques fractions de secondes. Les cheveux blonds presque blancs de Drago volaient autour de lui, soulevés légèrement par la magie qui émanait de lui, laissant un halo ambré et mystérieux autour de son corps.

Si Lucius n'avait pas marqué un temps de pause, il aurait pu éviter un sortilège de crucio à son enfant.

Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait jamais vu …

Jamais vu Greyback plonger vers son fils unique, jamais vu Voldemort la baguette pointée vers sa tendre épouse, jamais vu Potter viser son pire ennemi pour la défendre.

Alors sans plus réfléchir, sachant que Potter sauverait, pitié qu'il la sauve, la personne la plus chère à son cœur, il s'élança et se transforma en animagus.

Son plus lointain secret.

Drago n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il savait juste que les aurors venaient prendre sa défense mais il voyait le loup se rapprocher, toujours plus près, sans qu'il puisse esquisser un seul geste de fuite ou de défense.

Il allait mourir.

Et dans un élan de désespoir, un ocelot blanc tacheté se mit entre les mâchoires du loup et le corps du jeune blond.

Il voulait le sauver. Et il voulait, au moins une fois dans sa vie, réussir une chose jusqu'au bout. Il voulait sauver son fils. Son fils qu'il ne méritait pas. Son fils qui ne l'aimait pas.

Un hurlement déchirant de douleur et d'espoir fou couvrit tous les autres sons de la guerre. Deux rangées de dents fines se refermèrent sur le cou exposé du loup-garou et arrachèrent sa vie pour en sauver une autre. Des autres.

Au même moment, Potter, le survivant, vainquait, allié à sa précieuse épouse. Si précieuse.

Lucius avait pleinement conscience que le loup lui avait écorché la nuque, le dos, les épaules et le ventre, laissant échapper une douce eau rouge qui maculait son pelage brillant, le vidant lentement et irrémédiablement de sa vie.

Il allait mourir.

Et il le savait.

Il le voulait.

Mais Drago et Narcissa étaient vivants.

Et bientôt ils seraient libres.

Il les aimait tellement. Tellement fort qu'il en mourrait, tellement fort qu'il hurla. Il hurla en un feulement animal douloureux. Le dernier, son adieu.

Il les aimait tellement.

SssSssSssSssS

Lentement, l'ocelot vacilla, s'inclinant avec une grâce divine et irréelle dans le sang qui s'étendait sous lui. Ses yeux se posèrent avec un amour muet et intemporel sur la seule femme qu'il ait jamais vraiment aimée.

Elle ne savait pas, elle ne le regardait pas.

Mais elle vivait, et c'était seul ce qui comptait pour lui.

Pas d'au revoir, juste un simple adieu.

Et une main fébrile lui caressa doucement et maladroitement le flanc. Lucius tourna en un dernier geste sa tête féline pour plonger son dernier regard orage dans les yeux de son fils.

Son fils qui le questionnait.

Qui ? Qui était-il et pourquoi ?

L'Amour.

Une larme, unique et brûlante glissa sur la joue fine et émaciée du félin qui doucement s'endormait.

Il vivait. Ils vivaient tous les deux.

Pourvu qu'ils soient enfin heureux.

Ils le méritaient.

Lucius contempla une ultime fois l'être qu'il aimait tant.

Avant de sombrer.

Avant de partir. Et de les laisser en paix. Enfin.

SssSssSssSssS

Un corps meurtri apparut sous les doigts tremblant de Drago et une larme chuta tout le long de sa joue.

_Il ne comprenait pas._

Son père était mort.

_Il ne comprenait pas._

Pour le sauver.

Et devant lui, un corps à la peau rougie de sang chaud, les cheveux blonds aux reflets ivoiriens remplacés par des reflets pourpres, était étendu, avec une telle impression de paix qu'elle faisait mal.

_Il ne comprenait pas._

Pourquoi ?

« -Explique-moi, _Papa _» supplia le jeune homme, agenouillé devant Lucius, inerte à la demande de son fils.

« -Pourquoi ? »

De nouvelles larmes venaient rejoindre la première et dévalaient en un silence respectueux sur la peau pâle de Drago.

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, sa mère comme lui ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »

FIN


End file.
